A Strange Delivery
by Crescent Moon Magic
Summary: You know the feeling. Pity to delete, yet embarrassing. Ignore this. The Teen Titans receive a weird delivery, apparently magically. This packages brings with it, an even stranger request. The sender appears to have powers, but what's with the box
1. Chapter 1

Disclaimer: I do not own the Teen Titans, but I think I own the package!

It was a rainy day. The rain outside was pouring down and everything seemed gray. The Teen Titans were inside their tower, bored and trying to kill time. Well, most of them were anyway. Raven was in her room, meditating, to keep her emotions in check. Robin was also in his room, feverishly sorting and digging through his files. Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing videogames while Starfire watched and cheered. They had ordered pizza and were waiting for it to come, if it could survive through the storm.

_4 video games and 2 hours later..._

D---I---N---G D---O---N---G!

"BooYa! The pizza's here!" shouted Cyborg, as he ran down the hall to the main door.

"Friends! Let us rejoice! The delicious round food you call pizza has arrived to our dwelling at last!" exclaimed Starfire delightedly as she gracefully flew to the main doors as well.

"Dudes! Wait up! Did you order the meatless pizza?" shouted Beast Boy as he quickly changed into a cheetah followed Cyborg and Starfire to the main entrance.

The doorbell sounded throughout the tower through the speaker system. A delivery was here! Raven growled, her eyes flashed and black magic enveloped her speaker, crushing it into dust as it fell. She HATED being disturbed, especially while meditating or reading.

_'Ahhh well… I've stopped meditating anyway. Might as well see what in the world would arrive in a day like this. Probably Cy and BB ordered pizza or something.'_ thought Raven as she walked down the hall to the elevator. The elevator reached the ground floor and Raven walked to the main entrance where she saw everyone else looking like complete idiots just standing in the open doorway, gaping with their mouthes open.

"O-K, will somebody PLEASE tell me WHY you are all looking like dorks and getting soaked in the rain?" asked Raven in her usual monotone voice. In response, the other four titans just made a space for her to look at what was at their front door.

_'Weird. That's a little empty-headed even for Beast Boy; but for Robin and Starfire to do that? Something is either serious wrong, amazing, or very, very strange.'_ Raven thought to herself as she filled in the gap made by the other titans. She carefully looked at what the others were staring at.

At first, the package seemed pretty normal; just a big box with some holes, a rather large envelope and a smaller one. Then it struck her, it was so obvious! Her lower jaw joined her teammates' on the ground. The box was floating in mid-air, inside a sphere of some sort of semi-transparent, glittery purple thing. Surrounding the box, the envelopes were floating as well, in more spheres of the strange substance. She tapped the spheres. They were hard, cool, smooth and seemingly impenetrable.

_'What could it be? It would have to be magical…'_ Raven pondered for a moment,_' A force field! But who, why, and how?'_ Just then the box rattled, and short breathing noises were heard.

_'Something in the box is alive! That could be dangerous. What did somebody expect of them? Why would it have come in such horrid weather?'_ thought Raven. Millions of question swirled around her head. But those would have to wait until later. The important matter was just ahead.


	2. How do you open the stupid thing?

Chapter 2: How do you open the stupid thing?

Disclaimer: I don't own the Teen Titans but I own the package!

Please review! Last time I only got 1 review! I'm not gonna post another chapter til I get at least 10 reviews!

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"Well, let's NOT continue getting drenched in the rain and bring the weird things inside already!" shouted Raven. '_I can't believe these dorks have been just standing out here getting drenched for the past 5 minutes! Haven't they seen other peoples' power before? Ahh well, doesn't look like they are going to move. I had better bring everything in myself. I just knew it, if you want something to get done correctly, or get done at all, you have to do it yourself._' thought Raven, she was getting frustrated. She used her magic to envelope everything and dragged it into the foyer.

"Friend Raven! What do you think of this queer floating package?" asked Starfire.

"Dude! That box FLOATS, it's not SUPPOSED to float. It's a BOX! BOXES DON'T FLOAT!" shouted Beast Boy.

"Starfire I think this package needs to be opened with care."

"Beast Boy, some things just don't act normal." replied Robin.

They all looked at the packages. Now that they were floating in the foyer, they looked less amazing and more out of place. It was Cyborg that broke the silence.

"So… How in the world are we supposed to even open these things?"

"I'm not exactly sure, but we'll figure it out, eventually." Said Robin.

Right on cue, a long string of the force field material appeared; it bended and twisted, forming itself into words.

_Package for the Teen Titans it was,_

_Package for the titans it will stay._

_Each must give some energy, _

_For my spheres to go away!_

_First goes the fearless leader,_

_Next the beautiful princess._

_Then the little changeling,_

_This concludes the first layer._

_For the second layer to shatter,_

_The metal man must give it a boost,_

_And the dark enchantress must end it._

_Bewarned Teen Titans, _

_Each member must do the right thing,_

_For my creations to accept it._

_If one would do it wrong,_

_Again you all will do it._

"What in the world does that mean? I'm supposed the hurt my poor brain trying to figure out how to open this stupid box that has a possibility of killing us? Are all of you INSANE?"-Beast Boy.

"Calm down man! You don't need to make your small, little brain do anything, we'll do all the solving for you. Well, we'll try to. This THING, whatever it is, doesn't really tell what we need to do to the magic, just what order to do it in. Well, it sort of tells us, but vaguely. So, I guess the balls would in some way tell us if what we are doing is right or wrong."-Cyborg

"Translation Please…"-Beast Boy

"Basically what Cyborg was saying was, just guess and see what happens."-Robin

"ooookkkkk."-Beast Boy

"Let's first figure out who fits each description. Cyborg, I'd say you're the metal man… …"

_45 minutes later……_

The Titans had figured out the descriptions in 20 min. and Robin had started hitting the smallest force field (the one with the small envelope). After 25 min or so of the force field flashing red and making a incredibly annoying noise. Robin hit home with a thrust of his Bo staff, the force field flashed green, and Robin relaxed. One down, four to go. It was Starfire's turn, and if she messed up he would know what he needed to do.

'_Please Starfire, don't mess up, don't mess up, don't mess up, don't mess up… …_' thought Robin, '_he didn't want to have to do it again, and again on a stupid sphere, Why are we doing this? Trying the open the stupid box? Then again, we don't seem the have much more to do…_' Robin drifted off to a day dream.

Most of the other titans have been bored, especially after they worked out who was who. Raven was meditating and Cyborg and Beast Boy were playing video games on their new console and game that they got from a fan. An XBox 360 X-treme, apparently only a prototype, they were not leaving it for anything.

"Robin!" Starfire squealed, "I have made this strange sphere flash green and make a happy sound with my eye beams! What should I do now? Was it Beast Boys turn to play this game next? I am very happy that I have won after doing it just once!"

Robin sighed. This was going to be a very L-O-N-G afternoon.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

"WHAT! I'm supposed to try everything I know how to do! Do you know how **L-O-N-G** that is going to take me," Beast Boy protested, "Especially with having Robin and Starfire having to do it again and again before me, it's going to take **FOREVER!**"

"Just do it…" grumbled Robin, "Starfire and I did it. You might be as lucky as Star as well."

Unfortunately, that was not the case. Beast Boy tried many, many animals (bear, cheetah, monkey, leopard, lion, cardinal, sparrow, dash hound, pigeon, fruit bat, Chihuahua, grasshopper, frog, toad, cougar, fly, horse, elephant, tyrannosaurus rex, rhino, hippo, owl, cat, (should I continue? I guess not…)) before he got it right. By that time, another hour had passed. Robin gave up doing his attack properly and just poked at it, even Starfire was getting tired of doing the same thing. She was lying on the couch, and not even getting up to fire her eye beams. When Beast Boy finally got it right (a bite from a vampire bat) the first layer cracked and shattered. Everyone cheered.

"Oh Yeah! Dudes! We finally broke something! I just hope I don't have to bite it again. MAN, those things are hard! I'm sore all over. I think that it almost broke my teeth!"-Beast Boy

"Friends! Congratulations! We have finally broke this magical sphere you call a force field!" cheered Starfire.

"Finally, I was about the get bored to death. Now let's do it to the other two spheres then get Cyborg."-Robin

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Back in Raven's room, Raven was meditating. She sent out her powers, trying to find energy, or maybe just traces of energy. Any clue to who this mysterious sender may be. The sender may have even signed the letter! But, since she was the last one to go, it seemed like it would be a while before she could even start trying it. At least the package gave her something to concentrate on. She scoured to city for energy traces, but only found sources in prison, presumably the criminals that the titans have defeated. After a while, the city was searched and everything was normal. She tried to think where she did not search.

'_Well, I searched all the houses, stores… …etc. I didn't search our island! But how could someone have just walked up, dropped off a package, and ring the doorbell without our security system going off about a foreign object next to the door? No matter, I'll just search our island.'_ Raven thought.

She was starting to get bored; there haven't been criminals all week, which was pretty unusual for Jump City. She sent out her soul and searched every level of the tower and island, including the air, for energy traces. Raven found it, just above ground level right next to the front door. A small tear in space, quickly repaired. When she checked again, she found it dissolving back so it was like nothing had happed. Someone, or something had opened a small warp hole there. Probably to drop off the packages. So, who ever, or what ever sent the packages either has a team, or multiple powers. That is just one clue. But yet, one step closer to solving the mystery.

'_I think I have done all I can here. Might as well see how far the others have gotten.'_ thought Raven, and she left her room.

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Raven came in just as the others were cheering. She saw force field fragments on the ground and concluded that they had finished the first layer.

"Yay. You guys managed to break _one_ layer, in about _TWO HOURS_. How much faster can you be?" said Raven sarcastically, "While you guys were, doing, uh…. whatever you were doing when you were waiting, I spent my time usefully and figured out some things. Whoever sent us this package has powers, multiple powers actually. Or he/she has a team. While I was meditating, I decided to search the area for energy traces. I found remnants of a warp hole a little above ground level and the doorbell was pushed using a force field object."

Just then, Cyborg walked in. "Yo guys! I heard ya'll calling my name so I came in, what happened?"

"Friend Cyborg! After a lot of red colors and painful noises that friend Beast Boy caused the sphere made a happy noise and broke apart!" shouted Starfire gleefully.

"Uhhh…. Robin? What does she mean? What are the "red colors and painful noises"?" asked Cyborg.

"Well, Cy, Starfire was just describing how the force field would tell us that we did something wrong. You'll see for yourself soon enough. It's your turn now." replied Robin.

Cyborg punched it; and once again it flashed red and made that horrible noise. Except this time it sounded more like "**EEEEEEEEEEEEEEERRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRRR!**"

"Ugh," Cyborg winced, "I understand now. That system is completely idiot proof; which is good considering we have Beast Boy."

This time he did a sonic boom, the ball moved half way across the foyer and flashed … _yellow?_

"What? It can flash YELLOW? What is that supposed to mean? Arg, now it made my brain hurt!" shouted BB.

"I think it means that I got it half right. I'm going to try the sonic blast." said Cyborg.

Cyborg launched his attack. The ball started moving again, it flashed green, but still made the awful sound. So, Cyborg hit it again. This time it made the happy noise and started moving around so fast it looked like a blur. It bounced off the walls, the floor and even the ceiling!

"So I'm supposed to stop this thing?" asked Raven

"According to that stupid riddle, yes." responded Cyborg.

Raven didn't respond. Instead she flew up into the air and her eyes started glowing a pure white.

"Azarath Metrione Zinthos!"

Black magic in the shape of a blade appeared right in front of the ricocheting sphere. There was loud screeching noises and the two halves of the smallest sphere dropped to the ground like meteors. The letter and the envelope slowly drifted down to the ground, as if floating on a small cloud.

"Come on! Let's open it! Maybe we can finally figure out who sent us these packages! PLEASE!" begged BB.

This time no-one disagreed. Everyone wanted to find out who sent them this package. Maybe he/she could even join the team. Robin bent down and slowly picked up the envelope. He took out a bird-a-rang and carefully cut open the envelope. The suspense was so heavy that you could feel it in the air. Robin read the letter a couple times through and silently handed it to Raven.

"What does this mean? What do they want from us?" asked Robin

Raven read it slowly; searching every word and syllable for a familiar style. She found nothing. She and Robin discussed it in whispers.

"We won't ever be bored again, with this request on our shoulders. We will have a lot more to do, but still we will have a lot more to play." said Robin carefully.

"And our lives are about to get a whole lot weirder."

Blahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblahblah

Now, push the button that let's you review, come on. Wait a moment, why am I saying that? PLEASE REVIEW! OR ELSE…… … … … ... … …


End file.
